Love Was Why I Fell
by Apollo's Best Friend
Summary: Apollo had gone too far, this time. But it's too late to go back now, after all, she's already fallen. Apollo/Rachel


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any characters you recognize.**

**I was bored...**

_**"truth be told I miss you,**_

_**and truth be told, I'm lying.**_**"-All American Rejects, Gives You Hell**

**Yeah...that song will be mentioned-or the phrase, actually, will be mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Love Was Why I Fell**

**A Story**

**of the**

**Forbidden Love**

**Between**

**The Sun**

**and**

**The Mortal**

* * *

Rachel Elizabeth Dare sighed as she ran her hands through her messy red hair. It's been the third time in the row that she drew _him_. _Him_, with his sun-kissed blond hair, beautiful blue eyes, and cute dimples when he smiled.

_Stop, Rachel! You're just making it worse between you and him!_ Rachel shouted mentally at herself.

**Rachel's POV**

I was stressed out. This wasn't supposed to happen! I wasn't supposed to fall for a god!

_Damn you, Apollo!_ I mentally cursed him. I looked at my drawing, my eyebrows rising in concentration.

It was a picture of him, seeming to be angry, blue fire in his eyes, shouting at...

I was nearly done inspecting the picture in my notebook when the door opened.

"RACHEL!" I mentally groaned. Aphrodite.

"Lady Aphrodite." I greeted formally, holding my notebook behind my back.

"What're you hiding?" Aphrodite wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Something about Apollo?" She giggled.

I blushed. That was the only answer Aphrodite needed.

"Hand it over." The Goddess of Love and Beauty extended a perfectly manicured hand, palms facing up.

Swallowing nervously, I slowly handed my notebook full of drawings and poems to her.

Aphrodite flipped through the notebook rather quickly, and when she handed it back to me, she was grinning enthusiastically.

"Rachel! You have to tell him!" Aphrodite squealed.

I shook my head forcefully just as the door opened again.

"Tell who?" I heard a male voice say.

"Speak of the devil." I muttered under my breath.

"Rachel-I need to talk to you" Apollo announced dramatically, though less dramatic than usual.

"What do you need, Apollo?" I sighed softly.

"Why? Can't I visit my dear Oracle?" Apollo asked, smiling, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"Er...Apollo...Are you okay?" I asked nervously.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Apollo replied, though his posture was slightly stiff.

"You don't seem as happy and your-" I started, before Apollo cut me off, his eyes blazing with anger and defiance.

"Well, _Miss Dare_, I'm sorry if I can't be the _perfect little ball of sunshine _like you every single fucking day." Apollo spat.

"See? You're getting mad at just the smallest thing!" I shouted, feeling slightly frustrated from Apollo.

"Why the Styx would you care?" Apollo yelled. I was surprised, to say the least.

"Why the Styx wouldn't I care? All I want to know is what's wrong!" I shouted.

**Apollo's POV**

"Why the Styx wouldn't I care? All I want to know is what's wrong!" Rachel shouted.

Dare thinks that she can help me, an all powerful god? I was too angry to realize that she cared, and I snapped.

"IDIOT MORTAL? DO YOU HONESTLY FUCKING THINK YOU CAN HELP?! YOU'RE JUST A WEAK, STUPID, SLUTTY, PATHETIC MORTAL WHO THINKS THAT SHE CAN HELP! NEWSFLASH! YOU CAN'T!" I roared. I knew that I should have apologized when I saw the tears welling up in her eyes, but I ignored them.

**Rachel's POV**

"IDIOT MORTAL? DO YOU HONESTLY FUCKING THINK YOU CAN HELP?! YOU'RE JUST A WEAK, STUPID, SLUTTY, PATHETIC MORTAL WHO THINKS THAT SHE CAN HELP! NEWSFLASH! YOU CAN'T!"Apollo roared.

I flinched, pain, hurt, anger, and frustration flashing through me. I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes, but pushed them away, refusing to give in.

Apollo wasn't done with his rant yet, though.

"A SLUT LIKE YOU PROBABLY CAN'T EVEN SOLVE A KINDERGARTEN QUESTION SEEING HOW STUPID, IDIOTIC YOU ARE!" Apollo continued, rage and anger obvious in his gaze. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW _WHY _I LET YOU BE THE ORACLE! YOU DON'T DESERVE IT. I, PHOEBUS APOLLO, FORMALLY RELEASE THE DUTIES OF THE ORACLE OF DELPHI FROM THE BODY OF RACHEL ELIZABETH DARE!" Apollo finished, breathing heavily. I felt a presence leave me.

"Very well, _Lord Apollo_." I sneered, pushing unwanted emotions away, rage and hatred consuming me. "Glad to know that you visited me just to tell-ahem, I mean rant to me about how much you hate me, and think of me as a slut." I said coldly. "Now get out of my house." I snarled. Apollo flashed out. I turned to Aphrodite, who had remained quiet during the shouting session.

"Please leave, Lady Aphrodite." I asked politely, my emotions all carefully tucked behind an expressionless mask.

Aphrodite nodded sympathetically and flashed away. As soon as they were gone, I fled into my bedroom, tears streaking down my face. I picked up a picture of Apollo, with his arms wrapped around me. We were sightseeing in London at that time.

Anger and pain gnawed at my stomach.

_"YOU'RE JUST A WEAK, STUPID, SLUTTY, PATHETIC MORTAL WHO THINKS THAT SHE CAN HELP!" _Apollo's words flashed through my mind as I threw the picture to the other side of my room. I threw myself onto my queen-sized bed, sobbing, for the first time of my life, feeling like someone's ripped my heart out of my chest.

"I hate you, Apollo." I whispered. I grabbed my notebook. I flipped past the drawings and wrote down a haiku.

_"Why were you so mean?_

_I only tried to help you_

_Why did you say that?"_

_To whoever finds this:_

_If you are wondering why I tried to kill myself, then the answer is very simple:_

_The love of my life, just declared that I wasn't_

_good enough_

_That I was a...slut_

_That I was just a weak, stupid, slutty, pathetic person_

_So why should I live?_

_My father doesn't care about me_

_My friends have other things to do._

_I have only one thing to say, though_

**_Love Was Why I Fell_**

I looked up from my notebook, sighing softly.

* * *

**Apollo's POV**

I mentally beat myself up as I flashed myself away from Rachel's house. I teleported into my castle, cradling my head.

"IDIOT!" I raged to myself. I picked up a glass vase easily and threw it against the wall, hard. It shattered, breaking into a million pieces.

"WHAT THE STYX WERE YOU THINKING?!" I heard Aphrodite yell at me.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, APHRODITE?!" I shouted angrily.

"To talk." Aphrodite answered simply.

"What do you want?" I asked stiffly.

Just as she was about to reply, a cloud of white dust appeared in front of us.

"The Fates." I breathed.

"Phoebus Apollo. Another life cord has been cut. One by the owner herself." The one in the middle announced.

I knew that this was probably very important.

"Who was it?" I asked quietly.

'Rachel Dare." The Fate on the left said.

"Why..." I questioned.

"Why?" The Fate on the right sneered. "Why don't you read my champion's notebook?" She snapped her fingers and a leather-bound book appeared in my hands. The Fates then disappeared, along with Aphrodite.

I flipped the notebook open to the first page. In fancy, loopy script, it wrote:

_This Notebook_

_belongs to_

_Rachel E. Dare_

I flipped to the next page. It was a drawing of me, with my arms wrapped around her. Next to the drawing was a title.

_The Love of My Life_

I flipped to the next page. It was a drawing of a black rose, with red drops around it. Next to it was another title.

_Love Hurts_

Next page. It was a drawing of a flute, with detailed engravings. Next to it, another title.

_Pitch Perfect_

Next page. A drawing of me, yelling at a redhead. Another title.

_Heartbroken_

This time, there was a poem.

_"Why were you so mean?_

_I only tried to help you_

_Why did you say that?"_

I swallowed. I know that she was talking to me. I read the letter that was left slowly and flipped to the next page.

It was a drawing of Rachel, falling, free-falling off a bridge. Next to it was a title.

_Love Was Why I Fell_

* * *

**Okay...I'll admit...I was bored...**

**so whadda you think about this.**

**Review if you wish**

**Flames are welcome**

**Sincerely sorry if this story is crap**

**It just took me three hours to figure out**

**what to write about**

**so...**

**TOODLES!**

**~Apollo's Best Friend**


End file.
